Dear God
by LIFTDramaGurl7
Summary: Another song-fic. Alec has been away from Magnus for three months. Now he's reflecting on how life was without him by his side. Loosely based of Avenged Sevenfold's "Dear God"  sorry, my summaries are always horrible. Please R&R


*Disclaimer. Lyrics belong to Avenged Sevenfold, characters to Cassandra Clare

_**Dear God**_

_**A lonely road, crossed another cold state line**_

_**Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find**_

I looked out of the window, staring at the large glass buildings. I was back in Idris, my homeland. There was a special Clave mission I was asked to go on, and it just now had finished. I sighed as the empty feeling in my chest grew. Its been three months since I was back in New York, since I was last with Magnus. I haven't really been able to communicate with him. Maybe a fire message now and again, but that was difficult when you were chasing down rouge clans of Downworlders. Without him, by my side...it's cold and empty. He's like my missing purpose.

_**While I recall all the words you spoke to me**_

_**Can't help but wish that I was there**_

_**Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah**_

The last night in New York...I remember it clearly. Magnus told me not to worry. He'd be there, waiting for my return. He said this seperation wouldn't tear us apart. During the long, cold nights, those words were the only thing that gave me comfort. Yet, I couldn't help but wish I was back at home, back to where he was in my arms.

_**Dear God the only thing I ask of you is**_

_**to hold her when I'm not around**_

_**when I'm much too far away**_

All I ask, Lord, is that you keep him safe. Remind him how much I love him, even though I'm not there to show him. Protect him because I'm too far away to make sure he's alright. That's all I want or need right now, Lord. Just be with him since I'm not able to.

_**We all need that person who can be true to you**_

_**But I left her when I found her**_

_**And now I wish I'd stayed**_

_**'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired**_

_**I'm missing you again oh no**_

_**Once again**_

Magnus is everything to me. He was everything I wanted and needed when I wasn't even looking. Now, sitting here, exhausted and alone...I miss him more than ever.

_**There's nothing here for me on this barren road**_

_**There's no one here while the city sleeps**_

_**and all the shops are closed**_

It's the middle of the night. Alicante is asleep, even the Hall of Accords are closed up. This city used to be home to me, but there's nothing now. My home is in back in New York, probably asleep in his yellow sheets.

_**Can't help but think of the times I've had with you**_

_**Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah**_

I pulled out the small picture I always kept in my wallet. It was of me and Magnus, holding each other and laughing. He was so beautiful. When I thought all hope was gone, this picture helped me pull through. His smile practically saved me.

_**Some search, never finding a way**_

_**Before long, they waste away**_

_**I found you, something told me to stay**_

_**I gave in, to selfish ways**_

_**And how I miss someone to hold**_

_**when hope begins to fade...**_

People wish on millions of stars, waste every birthday wish, use every prayer in hopes of finding what I found with Magnus. Some aren't as lucky as I was. They spend their entire life searching, when all I did, was clumbsily stumbled into, not knowing what I was looking for in the first place. I could've turned down this mission. Something inside me screamed at me to stay. But I didn't. I was terrified of dissappointing the Clave. And now, I'm standing here, wishing I could've spent the last three months differently...wishing he was in my arms right now.

_**A lonely road, crossed another cold state line**_

_**Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find**_

Tonight, I'm miles away. Tomorrow, I'll be in his arms once again. Tomorrow, I'll find my purpose again.

_**Dear God the only thing I ask of you is**_

_**to hold her when I'm not around**_

_**when I'm much too far away**_

Dear God, just hold him for one more night. Tell him I love him. And tell him, I'm on my way home.


End file.
